Mama Dolce's
(processed foods) (food distribution) (courtyard) |terminal =Mama Dolce's terminal entries }} Mama Dolce's is a location in Fallout 3. It can be reached either through the Arlington/Wasteland Metro, then east through Arlington Cemetery, or through the Arlington/Falls Church Metro in Falls Church. Background An encrypted file in the terminal located in the upper section of the food distribution center can be decrypted by looting Mama Dolce's encryption key from the body of the Chinese remnants captain. The terminal reveals that Mama Dolce's was a front for Chinese intelligence and espionage throughout the D.C. area, and would most likely have served as the base of operations for other outposts scattered in the surrounding region. Layout Mama Dolce's food processing plant is divided into three parts, the first two of which can be entered from outside: * Mama Dolce's processed food * Mama Dolce's food distribution * Mama Dolce's loading yard Between the entry-side of processed food and food distribution lies the loading yard, which is patrolled by several Chinese remnant soldiers. This map also contains two elevated corridors connecting the other two areas, each of which contains a Chinese remnant sniper. This wealth of connections and doors can make the local map confusing. Notable loot Notes * In the loading yard there is a gate that requires a key to open, but there is no corresponding key in the Mama Dolce's location, because the gate doesn't lead to anywhere. The other side of the gate was not intended to be accessed, and the alley is unfinished beyond line of sight which leads into a wasteland abyss of nothing. * There is a switch in Mama Dolce's processed foods which can be activated, but does nothing (its sole function is to be used by one of the Chinese ghouls to open the door beside it for an ambush). When entering from Arlington, it is in a room to the right, through the large elevated utility door. * In Mama Dolce's food distribution, in the cavernous section where the copy of Tumblers Today is located, standing on one of the safes gains access to a sewer grate which can be opened and closed. * On the encrypted computer it can be noted that the food flavorant is the same as the printer ink. * Mama Dolce's loading yard is not in the same area on the world map as the Mama Dolce's building. This explains why the "People's Republic of America Radio" station can not be heard here. * One can find out what the Chinese ghouls are saying when they shout in Chinese by turning on the subtitles. (Noted quotes: "DIE AMERICAN", "Victory at last", killed "Not by you...") * In food distribution, a catwalk on the intermediate level of one of the large factory areas connects only two Very Hard locked doors that open onto blank walls. It can only be accessed by jumping from the top catwalk. * This place is ideal for the unmarked quest Economics of Violence given by Pronto in Paradise Falls. There are many Chinese assault rifles to be found. * While in the loading yard, if a quest marker is active (for example: The Citadel), it will show a highlighted route, with Mama Dolce's loading yard showing up as located west-northwest of Falls Church. * There is a car on the roof of Mama Dolce's with no explanation or inference as to how or why it is there. * There are 3 ammunition boxes that are smaller than average to the right of the door to food distribution from the processed foods section. * The inside of the factory is actually incorrectly oriented with the real world outside. For instance, if you are in the food distribution area, about to walk outside through the door to the Arlington Cemetery, and you are facing the door, you will notice that your compass is pointing directly east. If you walk outside and stay facing the same way, your compass will be pointing north in the cemetery. Although unexplained, this discrepancy is completely consistent throughout the factory. Appearances Mama Dolce's appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes In Italian, one of the meanings of the word "dolce" is "sweet", which is fitting, considering the abundance of Sugar Bombs throughout the factory. Gallery MD loading yard.jpg|The loading yard FO3MDSneakSkillBook.jpg|A copy of Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual and sniper rifle Mama Dolce's safes and a Tumblers Today.jpg|Safes and a Tumblers Today Mama Dolce's Nuka-Cola Quantum and more.jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum and more Mama Dolce's Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor outside Mama Dolce's Sniper with a Guns and Bullets.jpg|Sniper with a copy of Guns and Bullets Mama Dolce's Crapper with a Guns and Bullets.jpg|Toilet with a Guns and Bullets Dean's_Electronics_Mama_Dolces.jpg|Dean's Electronics Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:China de:Mama Dolce's es:Mamma Dolce's ru:Мама Дольче uk:Мама Дольче zh:妈妈甜品厂